Sasuka's story
by SasukaKira
Summary: A short story based off of my character from QueenPalkia's story The Order of Arceus


Pokemon does not belong to me but the character Sasuka and Steve do.

Sasuka's Story

One day the Absol named Sasuka had gone out for a walk then a small black ball rolled in front of her. "Oh look a ball!" She pounced on it and chased it around for a few moments.

"Hey thats mine." A poochyena grunted sadly as he walked over to her.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I distracted and couldn't help myself Hehehe.." She laughed then rolled the ball back to him. "I'm Sasuka Misfortune my favorite color is blue I really like sweet things but I also like green apples so i secretly steal them from the kitchen but you din't hear that sometime i can go days without food but then i start craving ice cream so bad and then theres this one time I was so hungry i almost ate a picture of a cake instead of the real thing it was so funny itt tasted nothing like cake though more like paper and then.. wait I forgot my mannors whats your name?"

"Steve..."He mummered confused by the sudden barage of information.

"Oh thats a cool name. I had an uncle named Steve no wait he wasn't my uncle he was that hobo on the street yesterday no wait tthat hobo was my uncle. OK nice to meet ya Steve" Sasuka said happily.

"Right... likewise?" Steve had trouble comprehending everything she just said.

"Yay!~ I've always wanted a friend. I dont get to meet alot of people my age where I live wait are you my age?"

"I'm almost 8 accually" He replied.

"Ok then were almost the same age then~ My birthday's in september whens yours?"

"In March."

"Oh cool. So what do you do for fun? I tend to like music and dancing but I also like fighting."

"I like puzzles and guessing games. I don't really like fighting but my dad wants me to be in the army or something."

"I like puzzles too. I mainly like thousand peice ones but anything higher then that is confusing then I start eating at the peices because there so small."

"Yeah i know how you feel I get that way too."

Suddenly Sasuka stopped and remained quite for a moment.

"Is something wrong?"

"Hey.. Life is like a puzzle you follow your destiny or destined pattern and put those peices together.. Then when its complete it is an astounding accomplishment... then you can also start anew or begin a new one.. like a puzzle you can make choices... and you can start at any position or stop and then keep going..."

"That was deep" Steve said shocked.

"Yeah I guess it was.. Oh well it was nice meeting you Steve I'll try to see you again tommarrow.~"

"Yeah see you..." Steve said walking away with his ball. "Strange girl.."

~~~~~~ A year later

"Hi Steve" Sasuka rushed over when she saw him.

"Yes Sasuka?"

"Your my new boyfriend~"

"Oh... Ok?"

"YAY~ now im happy. Sorry I have some errands to run. See ya later~" She ran off.

"Right.. Well it could have been worse... I could've be stuck with someone less intelligent."

~~~~~~ That March

"Hey Steve Happy Birthday!" Sasuka greeted. "I got you that thing you wanted The Dark-type whatsy-what."

"Really?"

"I got this bundle thing... The Blackglasses didn't fit me right and i thought they'd look good on you so here."

"Thanks. This really means alot to me."

"Your welcome~"

~~~~~~~ September

"Steve- Oh you evolved Omg you look so epic."

"Thanks.. I got you something for your birthday.. Its not much but here"

"Oh so pretty a flower~ I dont care about the cost I'm just so glad you got me something~"

Steve place the flower on her head near her horn.

"Does it look good is it make me look pretty?"

"You always look pretty."

"ehehe~ Your so sweet"

~~~~~~~ Many years later

"Steve? Oh steve where are you?"

"Miss? You're looking for steve?" An old Mightyena asked cautiously.

"Yeah.. I haven't seen him for awhile now." She stated sadly.

"Well.. I'm sorry to inform you... Steve is MIA presumed dead."

"What? You couldn't mean... Steve is.. possibly... gone..."

"There will be a funeral tommarrow..."

"Why have a funeral if theres no body?"

"I don't know. I dont make the rules of life. I jus' follow 'em."

"Oh.. I see.. I'll be on my way then.." She cried softly as she walked away.

~~~~~~ Even more years later

Sasuka sat in the cemetery before the supposed grave of Steve sobbing lightly.

"Are you ok?" A voice asked accompanied by a paw on her shoulder.

Sasuka wiped her nose with her paw and lifted her head up "Um, yes! Just, um, sad because I had to kill some roses" She came up with quickly "Thank you for caring!" _'Time to go back to the good ol' Sasuka from before... No more moping. Deppression is not in my vocabulary!'_ "I'm Sasuka Misfortune! My friends sometimes call me Sasu, or Suka or anything thats my name minus one syllable! Haha!"

~~~~~~ And thus Sasuka's story up until meeting Amber

* * *

Well that was short... Considering I really didn''t have much planning on it. Hehehe...


End file.
